Birthday Gift
by Love For Cid
Summary: Many Many Happy Returns of the day Janvi Di...OS on Dareya...Dareya and Shreya Lovers peep in...


**Here the small OS On the occasion of Jani Di (Shreya) Birthday...**

**Many Many Happy Returns of the day Dear Janvi Di... May God Bless you Health Wealth and prosperous life a head and fulfill all your wishes and filled your life with the laughter...**

**Now The OS Is Here...Here Dareya are Married...So now read this and drop your review that how is it???**

**Morning 10 am...**

Shreya comes in the room and looked his husband who is peacefully sleeping...She comes towards her and caressing his hairs...He feels his touch and smiled in his sleep...

Daya ap jag rahy hein tu abi tk yahan lety kyu hein...

He opens his eyes and rested his head on his lap...Apni beautiful wife ka wait kr raha tha jisy apny huby ki yad hi nahin ati...

**Shreya: **Achaaa zara btao tu last week kis ka busy tha ap ka yeah mera...2 minutes nahi thy ap ky pas apni wife aur beti ky liye...

Tum tu janti hu na CID ki job aesi hi hy ab itny sary cases ky rehty time tha hi nahin but I promise aj ka din hy na mein tumhari sari help kru ga aur apni Pari ku bhi dher sara pyar doon ga baht miss kia hu ga us ne Papa ku...

**Shreya: **Ok ab jaldi se uth jaiye mein breakfast bana rahi hoon...

Haan tum chalo mein bus 5 minutes aur so kr ata hoon...

What??? Nooo Daya ap ky yeah 5 minutes kb 25 minutes hu jaty hein ap ku khud ku bhi pata nahi hota aur aj ap ku kam bhi baht sary krny hein na yad hy na Grocery lani hy...Pari ku...

He leaves his bed and hugs her from back...Haan haan my dear wife sub yad hy mujy Grocery lani hy...Kitchen mein set krni hy...Apni wife aur Pari ky sath long drive jana hy aur aj ka dinner bhi hum bahr hi krein gy aur kuch...

**Shreya: **Sooo Sweet of you is ky sath ap ku aj lunch bhi prepare krna hy aur aj ka pory din Pari ka bhi khayal rakhna hy because mujy meri friends ky sath bahr jana hy...

Shreya Aik kam krty hein na tum...

**Shreya: **Daya mein Pari ku sath nahin ly kr ja rahi wo ap ky sath ghar hi rahy gi...

Daya made a face...

Wo beti ap ki bhi hy na ap hi ku tu shadi ky bad itni jldi thi beti ki tu ab usy sambalna bhi seekho...

**Daya: **Wo sub tu thek hy but...

But mein ja rahi hoon meri friends ky sath now no more arguments...

**...**

Ok Daya now take care of Pari...Ok Pari beta abi ap Papa ky sath rahu Mumma sham mein aa kr Pari sy dher sara khelein gi...

**Daya: **Aik chuti hy us mein bhi tum ghar sa bahr chali jati hu that's not fair dear wife...I miss you...

Aaah miss you to but jana zrori hy aur sham ka time ap ka abi kia jaon...

**Daya: **Mein bolon ga tu ruk jao gi kia???

Daya...

Na jao na...

**Shreya: **Sham mein milty hein bye...

Pari beta ap ki Mumma tu gayi ab...

**Pari: **Ab choco milk...

Aaah Pari ku choco milk pena hy come Papa abi bnaty hein...Yeah lu Pari ka choco milk ready hu gya...

She sipped her favorite milk and made a face...

Ab kia hua Acha nhi bna kia???

**Pari: **Papa piyo and she forwarded a glass...

Daya sipped the milk...Aaah sory beta papa hamesha ki trah sugar add krna bhol gaye...Abi bana kr lata hoon dobara...

**Daya: **Ab lu ab ap ka favorite bna hy...

She sipped her milk and happily clapping and kissed on his cheeks...

Aaah papa ki princess...Abi papa aur Pari tv dekhein gy thek hy...

No papa drawing klni hy...Mumma said TV no...

**Daya: **Haan haan pata hy tumhari Mumma is time tv nahi dkhny deti pr abi tu wo nahin hein na tum idhar aoa yeah lu drawing bnao aur Papa tv dekhty hein...

**Pari: **Ok papa...

**At evening**

Shreya returned in the home and shocked to see that Lounge is fully messed with chips wrappers and Toys...In one corner vacant glasses of milk are also places while half plate chips are also places on center table...

As usual Daya tu apni Pari ky sath so rahy hoon gy Oh God Yeah Daya bchi ky sath khud bchy bn jaty hein...She cleaned all the mess and entered in room where Daya is busy with his files...

Daya ap yahan hein tu Pari kidr hy???

**Daya: **Are tum itni jaldi aa gayi...

It's 5 pm Daya ap ku tu in files ky agey aur kuch nazr hi nahin ata...

What 5 bj gaye mujy such mein pata hi nahin laga wo Abhijeet ki call aa gyi ky file complete krni hy tu mein isi mein busy hu gya...

**Shreya: **Wo tu thek hy Pari kidr hy...

Woh haan as usual so gyi thi jabi tu mein...

**Shreya: **Pari itna time nahin soti Daya aur ap bola tha ap ku us ka khayal rakhna hy pr ap tu...

Shreya suno tu...

Kia suno hamesha ki trah ap Pari ku bhi sambal nahi sky...

**Daya: **Mein dekhta hoon room ma hi hu gi...

Dekho tu Shreya so rahi hy tum bhi na...

She completely ignores him and touched her forehead and screamed Daya isey tu fever hy bola tha mein na ap ku I know Pari itna time nahin soti...

**Daya: **What fever mein abi doctor ku call krta hoon relaxed...

**Shreya: **Doctor kia hua Pari ku usy yeah fever kesy hu gya...

**Doctor: **Don't need to worry ap ku bola hy ap Pari ki diet ka dehan rakha krein you know ap ki beti kitni sensitive hy phir bhi ap...

**Shreya: **Sory doctor mein next time dehan rakhon gi...

**At night 11 pm**

Pari opens her eyes...Mumma...

Mumma ki jan Pari beta lo abi medicine lu...

Mumma medicine nooo...Papa and she looked at her father...

**Shreya: **Pari idhar dekho aur chup chap se medicine lu...

Shreya mera ghusa is pr kiyun utar rahi hu Sory bola tu...

**Shreya: **Really ap ku lgta hy ap ki aik sory se sub thek hu jaye ga ap ku itni bar bola Pari ku zyada junk nahin dena phir bhi ap ny usy itny sary chips de diye...Chocolate milk bhi 1 se zyada bar dia Daya ap ku samj kiyun nahin ata...

Shreya hu gyi ghalti sory bol tu raha hoon na...

Ap ka hamesha ka yehi hy ghalti kru aur sory bolo bus...You know abi mujy aesa lgny laga hy ap ku muj mein aur Pari mein interest hi nahin sirf ap ki job pyari hy ap us so called file mein itny busy thy ky dehan hi nahin dia ky Pari ku kia dena hy aur kia nahin...

**Daya: **Shreya tum janti tu hu CID ki job tum bhi tu reh chuki hu CID officer phir bhi tum...

Haan reh chuki hoon lekin Daya mein na Pari ky liye hmary liye wo job chod di aur ap Pari ka aik din khayal nahin rakh skty...

Shreya but...

**Shreya: **Please mujy ap se koi argue nahin krna mujy such mein aesa lgny laga hy ap ku Pari mein aur muj mein koi interest nahin...

Tum se is time bat krna fzol hy Good night...

**...**

**Abhijeet: **Kia bat hy sbo se dekh raha hoon upset hu...

Haan bus yunhi...

**Abhijeet: **Phir se Shreya se jhagda kr lia???

Tumhein bhi lgta hy ky jhagda mein krta hoon...

**Abhijeet: **Tum aur tumhara ghusa aesy hi jb us se bat krty hu na tu sb ulta hu jata hy...

Tu kia kron Abhijeet aik tu kam ka itna burden...I know ghalti meri hy but...

**Abhijeet: **Ghalti ki hy tu usy sudharu bhi Daya thoda tu apny ghusy pr kabu rakhna seekho...sbo se dekh raha hoon preshan hu is sy acha hy na ky thoda ghusa kam kru...

Haan thek keh rahy hu tum but ghusa wo dilati hy na abi dekho Pari ki tbiat thek nahin sbo se call kr raha hoon phone hi nahi utha rahi...

**Abhijeet: **Tum aesa kru ghar chaly jao mein yahan ka dekh leta hoon...

Thank you Abhijeet Thank you so much...

**...**

Abi Pari kesi hy???

Thek hy us ki Mumma hein us ky pas kia hu ga usy...

**Daya: **Tum mera phone kyu nahin receive kr rahi thi kitni calla ki tum ku...

Busy thi... ap ku lgta hy ky busy sirf ap hu skty hn tu asa kuch nahin mujy bhi kam hoty hein...

Shreya what is this yar??? ab tum kia chahti hu mein job chod du ma try tu krta hoon ky...

**Shreya: **Don't tell me Daya ky ap Pari ka itna sa bhi khayal rakhty hn hamesha hi aesa hota hy yad hy last time bhi Pari sedhiyon se gir gyi thi jub mein ghar nahin thi aur is bar tu...

Shreya fine tumhein jub bhes hi krni hy tu mein kuch nahin kr skta hoon mujy aj ghar ana hi nahin chaye tha...

**Shreya: **Means ap ku lgta hy ap ny ghar aa kr bhi ghalti kr di hy abi ap ku mein bhi is ghar mein achi nahin lg rahi ok fine rahiye ap yahan ja rahi hoon mein...

Tum kahan ja rahi hu wo mein tu bus...

**Shreya: **Ap tu bus yunhi bol rahy thy hamesha ki trah bina sochy bus ab baht hu gya mein ja rahi hoon mere mom dad ky pas...

Shreya suno tu...

Bye Daya...

**...**

Kia Daya tu bhi na wo ghar se hi chali gyi thoda tu pyar se bat kr lety ghalti tu teri hi tha na...

Thek keh rahy hu tum Abhijeet abi mujy feel hu raha hy I was wrong wo Pari ky mamly mein baht caring hy us ka ghusa obvious tha...

**Abhijeet: **Tu ab kia soch raha hy ly aa usy ghar...

Aesy nahin mein chahta hoon ky kuch aesa kru ky is bar usy realized hu ky mein ghalt nahin tha haan bus job aur ghar ku brabr time nahin de saka...

**Abhijeet: **Tu kuch socha hy...

Socha tu hy hope so ab acha bhi hu jaye...

**...**

Shreya beta kub tk aesy hi rahy gi phone kr ly Daya ku tujy bhi us ki prwa tu hu rahi hy...

Maa pata nahin pr mujy lgta hy un ky liye sirf un ki job hi sub hy job ky agey tu wo kuch dekhty hi nahin na Pari ku aur na mujy Pari ab badi hu rahi hy usy bhi us ky Papa ka pyar chaye but in ki job...

Us ki job aesi hy ky jis mein pariwar ku yeah sub sehn krna hota hy aur yeah sub Pari bhi samj jaye gi aur tu bhi soch ky wo kitna kuch krta hy ghalti tu sub se hu jati hy...

Haan Maa shayd ap thek keh rahi hu mujy aesy ana nahin chaye tha mein call krti hoon un ku...

She dialled a number and he picked a her call...

**Shreya: **Daya...

Kesi hu Shreya is time call ki Pari thek hy na tum thek hu na...

Kia hua Shreya chup kiyun hu Pari ka btao na wo thek hy na dekho mein...

**Shreya: **Pari thek hy ap...

**Daya: **Thank God aur tum...Same time Shreya hears the knock of door and Daya's word kon hy...and phone also disconnected at the same time...

Hello Daya ap thek tu hein na Daya...She again dialled his number which is switched offf...

**Shreya(pov): **Mujy abi jana hu ga Daya thek hoon gy na...

She reached her home and knocked the door which is already opened and lights are also turned offf...

She calling his name...Daya ap hu na yahan mean time she feels the touch on her waist and the touch and the smell of perfume is familiar for her...

**Shreya: **Daya yeah ap hu na aur yeah itna andhera...she settled her eyes in the darkness and looked towards her...

Mein hi hoon aur kis ka right hy tumhein youn aesy pyar krny ka he is also lighten the candles which places on the table...

She hugged him tightly and Daya feels her tears on his shirt...Shreya...He cupped her face wipes her tears...

**Shreya: **Baht bury hein ap baht bury hein mujy ap se na kabhi bat nahin krni and she continuously punching on his chest while he is just smiling...Ap ku hansi aa rahi hy aur yahan meri jan pr ban gayi thi jub ap ka phone switched offf hu gya tha pata hy kitna dar gyi thi mein...

Wo phone tu switched offf hu gya tha but acha hy mujy pata nahin tha ky tum ghusy mein bhi muj se itna pyar krti hu...

**Shreya: **Ap ku thodi na padi hy mein ap se ghusa kron yeah na kron...

I am sorry Shreya and he holds his ears...Maaf kr du na last time tumhein pata hy tum ghar nahin thi tu mujy ehsas hua tum kesy sub handle kr leti hu akely aur mujy apna time bhi deti hu Pari ku bhi dekh leti hu...Mein hi hoon ju sub manage nahin kr pr raha but aj se promise mein tumhein aur Pari ku pora time doon ga...

**Shreya: **It's ok I can understand ap ka kam hi aesa hy...

Kam jesa bhi hu ghalti meri hy so mein aj bina boly hi apni punish pori kr leta hoon sit ups ker ky 30 enough hein na...

**Shreya: **Rehne dijye ap se nahin hoon gy...

**Daya: **Aesa hy tu dekho abi krta hoo...and Shreya is continuously laughing while looking at him...

**Shreya: **Bus kr dijye ap kafi hy itna...

Itna kafi nahin you know tumhari is smile ky liye mein din mein aesy 100 bar bhi kr loon I really missed your smile Shreya...

**Shreya: **aik bat hy ap aesy baht cute lg rahy thy dekho tu and she shows him a pictures which she clicked on her phone...

Shreya ki bachi tum na mere pictures bnaye chodon ga nahin...

**Shreya: **Pehle pkad tu lu and she raining in the lounge while he chasing her and finally he catches her and both are lost their balance and fall on the Sofa and laughing madly...

**Daya: **Itni calories tu criminals ku pakadny mein waste nahin hoti jitni tum na waste kra di...

Criminals aur wife mein fark bhi tu hota hy na...

**Daya: **Wo tu hy he touched her lips with his thumd while she closing her eyes and after some moments he feels his touch on her neck and looked towards her neck...

**Shreya: **Yeah Necklace how cute Daya...

He kissed on her forehead and said Yes it's a small gift for you... Many Many Happy Returns of the day my dear Love I am so lucky to having you in my life...

**Shreya: **Mera Birthday aj mein tu bhol hi gyi thi...

But mujy yad tha Shreya yad hy aj se 4 sal pehle mein na tumhein aj hi ky din purpose kia tha aur phir kuch dino bad hi hmari shadi bhi hu gayi thi itni jaldi...

Thank you so much Daya but you are a special gift in my life mujy kisi aur gift ki zrort nahin you are special for me...

**Daya: **You tooo are so special for me and again am sory...

Acha now forget about it bhol jao ap bhi mein bhi bhol gyi hu na...

Tumhary rehte mujy kuch aur yad bhi nahin rehta and he leaned closer to him when they hear the voice of fake coughing and looked in front of hin where the whole team is standing and all the lights of lounge are turned on and flower pattles falls on both of them and everyone singing Birthday song for her and wishes her...

**Shreya: **Thank you so much ap sub ku yad tha mere tu mind se such ma nikl gya tha...

**Abhijeet: **Daya na btaya hamein bhi aur yeah sari planning bhi Daya ki hi thi usi ny sub plan kia aur tumhein yahan bulaya bhi...

What Daya wo sub ap ka plan tha wo phone call wo sub...

Shreya Shreya sory na jan and he holds his ears paka next time se aesa kuch nahin kron ga aur haan punish mein 60 sit ups bhi kron ga aur rat ki coffee bhi mein hi bnaon ga...

While all other's are laughing...

**Daya: **Haan hans lu tum sub muj pr jub tum sub ki Shadi hu gi na tu pochon ga...

**Abhijeet: **Daya mujy pata nahin tha ky jis Daya ky nam se bade se bady mujrim kampty hein wo khud apni wife ky ghusy se itna darta hy...

Haan haan tum tu aesy bat kr rahy hu jesy Tarika ky samny baht chalti hy na tumhari...

Are Daya kia yar tum...

**Tarika: **Ab agar tum donon ka hu gya hu tu cake cut kr lein...

**Abhijeet: **Haan Shreya special cake ju Daya na bnaya tumhare liye...

**Shreya: **Daya ap ku tu cake bnana ata hi nahin...

**Tarika: **Haan thodi baht help ma na bhi ki but mehnat sari isi ki thi ab cut kro btao kesa hy...

She cuts the cake and Daya feeds him...

**Shreya: **Yummmyyy I can't believe Daya yeah ap ny bnaya hy...

**Abhijeet: **Mujy bhi pata nahin tha yar Daya teri cooking tu bht achi hy...

Shreya ky liye ju bhi kron na aesa hi hota hy after all Birthday special tha tu pleasent bhi tu special dena tha na...

**Shreya: **Daya mein kia Soch rahi hoon every month 3 bar Mom Dad ky pas chali hi jaya kron ap ki cooking achi hu jaye gi...

Are please nahin mein ab tumhary rehte hi yeah sub kr loon ga I promise...

**Abhijeet: **Shreya haan ab baht hu gya mana Daya ny ghalti ki but wo tum se pyar bhi baht krta hy...

Haan I know and she hugged him he is also rounded his hands on her shoulder...While all other all others are admiring this beautiful couple...

**So Read and drop your Review...**


End file.
